NAmour
by Squeebo
Summary: SLASH. PWP. Cross-dressing. Tommy/Merton. After N*Sipid (no spoilers), Tommy finds girl-Merton very appealing.


Merton turned from the transporter control panel, his taunting smile still lingering on his lips, that was until he noticed Tommy standing at the door, still in his 'disguise', still wolfed-out.

He heard Tommy laugh a little and felt embarrassed a lot.  
"Y'know you can be funny when you think no one's around."  
"You're just jealous..."  
Tommy laughed again, but Merton knew the other boy wasn't being cruel just playful as always.  
"You're right, my one-liners could never be as witty as that."  
Tommy took off the leather hat as he stood at the control panel beside merton and blew a raspberry just as Merton had done a moment ago and they both laughed.  
The danger had passed, the adventure was over.

"I look ridiculous."  
"You do."  
Tommy picked up the blonde wig and modeled it on his fist, turning it one way then the other.  
"Without this, at least."  
"Gimme that."  
He snatched the wig from Tommy's hands with a wry smile, and held it, carefully combing his painted red fingernails through the fake strands of hair to neaten it before pulling it back onto his head.  
"You make a weird-looking girl."  
Merton pouted and batted his eyelashes playfully, then flapped his hands exasperated and sighed, Tommy was now drawn to looking at Merton's lips. Of course he'd noticed them before, usually when he smiled, but this time, the darkness of the lipstick he was wearing made them NOTICEABLE.  
They looked shapely and as if they were wet, not wet, moist. He felt a growl in his chest at the word.  
"Are you ok?"  
He nodded and dropped his gaze in an attempt to change his thoughts, failing however as his eyes caught sight of the leopard-print miniskirt. The hem tight around Merton's thighs.  
He couldn't stop the growl a second time, and Merton gave him a suspicious glance.  
"Don't even think about it."  
Tommy chuckled and turned, standing in front of Merton and lifting him lightly up onto the panel, pushing his thighs apart and standing between them. A growl left his throat as his hands grasped at Merton's legs, caressing, his claws catching the tights, ripping them easily.  
"Take it easy, Tommy..."  
Merton gave a surprised shout when Tommy pushed the skirt up roughly, his large hands tearing the tights from him and grasping at his backside and then covering his mouth with his own.  
Tommy growled in frustration as he pulled Merton closer, the goth's legs wrapping around his back, pressing his already restricted erection harder against him.  
Merton chuckled and let his hands wander down Tommy's body, in a slow, deliberate, way before pressing one between them, feeling his own erection as he reached to free Tommy's, receiving a grateful sigh from the werewolf.  
"Is this how you treat all the girls?" Merton said in his faux-female voice as he laid back on the panel.  
Tommy grunted and pressed against him.  
"Not a girl..."  
Tommy pushed in swiftly, a deep rumbling growl running through him while Merton made breathless sounds as Tommy began to thrust. Merton arched and moaned, his makeup now smeared and smudged from sweat and kisses, his tights ripped, skirt rumpled, he looked debauched.  
Tommy grunted and let his hands stroke over Merton's body, his claws digging into the fluff of the jumper and tearing, trailing kisses over his skin as his hands continued lower.  
A slightly worried thought crossed his mind as he heard the unmistakeable tear of material and felt the cool of air around his cock, all thoughts ceased when the air was replaced with Tommy's hand, squeezing and pulling in counter-rhythm to his thrusts, he shuddered, closing his eyes tight and groaning louder.  
"Ah - Oh, Tommy!"  
He wailed once more as he came, thrusting up and spilling into Tommy's hand while his body clenched and shuddered around his cock. Tommy thrust frantically through it, his own orgasm hitting harder, punctuated with a long, loud howl.

They didn't move for a short while.  
When Tommy lifted his head, he looked Merton over, he was happier with a naked, male Merton, and he smiled as Merton removed the now-askew wig and dropped it to the floor.  
"What're you smiling about?"  
Tommy dropped forward and rested his head on Merton's chest.  
"You. I like you better as you."  
Merton rested his arms on Tommy's shoulders, one hand stroking the other boy's hair.  
"Yea, so do I."  
...

"Your mom and sister are gonna be pissed."


End file.
